


when the universe shifted (WTUS)

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Evolution SMP
Genre: Andy please don't kill me, Gen, Hermitcraft is involved later, Minor cursing, Taurtis is still in Evo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Grian dissapears while the Evolutionists fight the Ender Dragon, everyone has to deal with the concequences of the universe shifting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the universe shifts (ATUS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905302) by [aayaptre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre). 

> This is a fanfiction based off a fanfiction called ATUS, which is a new AU for Hermitcraft. This is the prequel to that fanfic, so I highly suggest checking that out before you read this, it’s a really wonderful story and this’ll make more sense. Also, this is about two Minecraft SMPs, Evo and Hermitcraft, so it’s better if you watch them before reading this. Enjoy!

_ “I believe your little plan worked.” _

_ “Of course it worked, we’ve been planning it for quite a long time now, haven’t we?” _

_ Purple, blue, specks of green, endless black, the space between was beautiful, but unfamiliar. _

_ “Why this one? He may be an admin player, but out of all 11?” _

_ “There’s something unique about him. A...closer connection to the universe.” _

_ “Ah, I can feel it now. You made the right choice. He can be unpredictable though, you know.” _

_ “That’s part of the reason I chose him.” _

_ All of what was known was gone, color among the darkness, he was going home, he was going home- _

_ “He’s going to be so much  _ ** _fun_ ** _ .” _

All of a sudden, the world was not what it should’ve been.

_ _

Grian had jumped through the End portal, still mildly miffed that his friends hadn’t jumped through earlier, ready to taunt them when he got to spawn, and came back to something that wasn’t Evo. It wasn’t anything he knew before, either. It was an enormous room, with a bed covered in velvet on one wall, some shelves, and a balcony looking out on the realm. And on the bed, a mask. Looking closer at it, a symbol etched into the birch.

_ _

The  _ Watcher _ symbol. The symbol he’d seen almost every day for about a year, the symbol that had instilled fear in him for about a year, the symbol that had decided his fate, and 10 others, for about a year. The symbol he had grown to hate and pray to, carved out and painted purple on a mask on a bed.

_ _

Whereas Grian was just confused at first, he was now full out panicking. This could mean a plethora of things, but with the bed and the balcony and empty shelves (and also the clothes he had just noticed) this could only mean that someone was moving in here. And it might as well be-

_ ‘Don’t even go there, Grian’ _ , he thought to himself,  _ ‘for all you know this might be a room in Pearl’s enormous castle, and she’s just playing a prank on you. A very, very,  _ ** _very_ ** _ terrifying prank’ _ . This seemed at least plausible, and his nerves started to calm.

So he decided to walk out on the balcony to prove his point. If this  _ was  _ a prank, he would be able to see Evo from there, and call for help.

He was wrong. This wasn’t a prank at all. The view outside the window was of miles and miles of endstone, with an odd inclusion of beautiful obsidian castles sparratically everywhere as far as the eye could see. This was a full scale kidnapping, by someone affiliated with (or maybe) The Watchers, and now Grian was stuck in the End. Wonderful.

Time to start screaming for help!

“Hello?! Hello, anyone here?! It, uh, it seems like I was kidnapped, and I really hope that isn’t the case, so Martyn, Pearl, Netty,  _ anyone _ if you’re here please let me know!” Nothing. Screaming at the top of his lungs, for silence. Not even a sound, only the wind whistling in his ears from his spot on the balcony. Grian sighed, looking down at the floor and just sat there. If there was someone here, he would hear them. All he had to do was wait.

Then he heard a faint  _ woosh _ , the patter of feet hitting the floor, and a door close. Before he could turn around, there was a hand- no, a  _ claw _ \- on his shoulder. 

  
  


“ **H̷̝̪̯̟͒͂͋̔̓͗͠͠͠ę̷̧͔̦̥̱̠͓̺̘̻̭͐̾̈́͘l̶̰̫̬̪̙̻̎̊̓̒̋̿͑̌̆̾̑͘̕l̵͇̙͓͚͈̙͍̩͍̗̪̝̒̏̇͛̒̓̄̓̐͒̿̾̕͜͝ͅo̴̼̣̟̬̤̜͖͓̿̃ ̶͚̤̭̲̆͒̒̿͠G̶̣͑ŗ̴̨̧͔͇̞̯͕͚͔̤͕̦͈̲͎͓͋̐̃̚̚ĭ̷̧̧̢̱͉̖͖̦̻̦̲͈̘͖͚̙̓̎̈́̏̇̕̕̕ͅa̶̙͇̫̦͇̜͊́̓͐͒̈̊̾̔̊͊͆͠n̴̛͙͔̝̝̲̫̤̲̿̎̈͑͂͋̂̚͜.̷̧̹̫͔͖̲͙̼̣͇̙͇̙͆̊̔̆ ̴̢̫̺͓̭͎̞͈̦͓̟̰̰̖̳̰̑̐̓̐͜W̴̢̾̈́̈́̚͝͝͝ė̴͕̖̹͚̞͚̻̭̖͚̻̼̣͍̪͌̋̈̀̽̿͌̈́͂̾̒͛̋́͐l̷̡̨̮͉̠̺͖͈͇̙̖̋̈̈́͆̉̾̐͘͜͝c̸̛̼̘̥͎̯̠̜̗̙̦̙̝̞̺͗̅͜͝o̸̙̤̗̖̲̠̝̗͚͉̹͔̟̖̲̼̿́̇̉̅̄͌͝m̶̡̺̫͖̙͛̎̿̍̎̀̑͊̈́͘͘ȩ̵̛̦̣̌̍̓̐̓́̾̍̔ ̸̨͔͚̻͍͚̥̩̝̠̰̇̋̈̊̎͐͜͜t̶̡̧̝̟͉̟̬͇͉̮̺͔͖̜̹̹͛̊̂͗̆͋̈́͗̕͜͝ͅö̸̢̨̮̭̻̱͍̺̻̼̰̬̭͙̬̣͉́̽͆̾̇̈́̇̒̅͂̾̃̒̉͜͝ ̵̧̢̛̼̤̙̍̾̃̒̃͆̈̈́͝y̸̨̠̫̤̦̻̰̗̔o̵̼̦̊̍̌͊̓͜͝͝͠u̴̳̖̖̖̭͙̟̜̮̣̪̪̬̤͑̅͒̌̾͒͘ȓ̷̥̼̥̘̣̙̲͌͆͊̃̄͘ ̴̰̖̍͛̽̀͊͜n̵̺̭̤̯̏̈́̊͋ẻ̵̦̣̟̝͓̠͍͓̮̯̌̆̆͊̈́̏̆̈̃̃̂͒̂̆͑͛͝ŵ̵̧̳̻̳̫̣̟̖̫̪͚̝͐͝ ̷̨̢̺̲̗̼̥͇͉̭̭̗̭̮̤̠̈́̇͋̈̅̎͜͝ḩ̶̨͕͇̼̰̭̰̻̌̅̌̃̈́̈̍͗̒̿͗͘̚͘̚͜͠ȯ̴̡̧̞̭̺̪̮͓̟̮̣͓̻͔̎̋̋͘m̸̢̡̺̫̹̜̱͖̫̮̹̦̠̩͍̓͋͋̏̆̋̉͘͘e̴͓̰̩͔̲̜̜̓̃̑̐̍̌̈̐̿̀̕** .̵͕͔͓͚͈̑͆͛” 

**————————**

Grian was gone, and Zee was panicking. Well, not as bad as Taurtis was panicking, but it counted.

They had gone to the stronghold together, all 11 of them, laughing and joking around, excited to kill the ender dragon, Grian saying “later losers!” before jumping into the portal first. They jumped in right after.

But when they got to the End, he wasn’t there. Even after killing the ender dragon, with Mini hitting the final blow, they searched everywhere and he wasn’t there. Maybe he had beaten it quickly and he was already back at spawn? That was the most possible solution, so back to spawn it was!

But he wasn’t there either. He wasn’t at the empire, he wasn’t in any of the shops in Downtown Evo, he wasn’t at anyone’s bases he was nowhere to be found. And not knowing where someone is after knowing they were doing _the_ _exact same thing as you in the exact same place at the exact same time_ will cause panic, especially with the people closest to them. Not only that, the post-dragon announcements were late. Not one person had gotten them, and as far as anyone knew, that had never happened before.

Which is why Taurtis and SystemZee were freaking out more than they had ever had in their lives, the latter keeping his composure, however. 

“You need to calm down, Taurtis.” he heard Netty say from the other side of the police department. “We’re going to find him. He couldn’t have gone far! Grian’s probably in his base right now, wondering where all of us are and typing on his communicator to come get him. He’s fine, I promise.” She was lying, everyone knew it, but in order to stop the headphoned man’s hyperventilation, they needed him to feel safe.

Taurtis’ breathing slowed, and everything was quiet. Well, until Bigby didn’t get the memo.

“He wasn’t there. He wasn’t anywhere, me, Martyn and Zee all checked. Grian flat out disappeared from the world, and there’s nothing we can do about it” he explained with such a worried tone, as if no one else but the three of them had known this. Taurtis, like any normal person in this type of situation, broke down and passed out, Salem running forwards to catch him.

“You weren’t supposed to say that! Don’t you think that we all knew already?!”

“I don’t know jack shit Solidarity! I just know that we went out, saw no sign of him, came back, and split up. I went to check downtown again just in case one of us had missed something, then was called to this meeting. How was I supposed to know what they were doing?!”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe common sense? Do you have any of that?”

“Bigby’s right, Pete. He can’t be everywhere at the same time. Maybe he thought it would be a good idea to just...tell the truth?”

“Oh you know that’s not true. How do you know that’s true Pearl? How do you know  _ anything _ ? You’ve been here 2 months!”

“What does that matter?! I know plenty well and learned it from the guy who is currently missing, which we’re doing nothing about, thanks to your little outburst-“

“EVERYONE CALM DOWN!”

Zee’s voice rang through the brick laden halls, reverberating through the tunnels, ricocheting of the iron doors of the cells and back to the group with such force Martyn stumbled. No one had ever seen him like that, much less even  _ yell  _ like that, and his façade was crumbling. He was shaking all over, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“We all need to just calm down, and wait” the crowned man said between shallow breaths, “He can’t be gone for long, no one in this world except for the gods above us would have any mind to make Grian disappear, and I don’t think even they’re dumb enough to do that. There’s no reason in blaming each other for nothing. Our best option is to wait for the announcements.” 

Everyone was quiet after that. No one else had any other options, so they took his word. Ten of them sat inside the building, one built by the one they had lost, all were feeling it, his presence almost there but not quite.

Salem sat outside, bringing Taurtis out along with her to see if it would help him wake up any. This whole day for her was...unexpected to say the least, with ups and plenty of downs, but she had hope. Hope that he would show up. Hope that this was all a prank. Hope that she would wake up in the morning and things would be back to normal, ol’ Salem just had an incredibly crazy dream.  _ ‘Yeah,’  _ she convinced herself,  _ ‘we’ll be just fine. Grian is just fine.’ _

Taurtis was finally starting to come to as well. He groggily sat up, his blue and red checkered headphones crooked on his head. 

“Ugh, what happened?” he said, looking around, “Oh, hi Salem. Is everything ok? Why are we outside?” Before she could answer, however, the wind picked up, and a voice answered for her.

“Ẅ̵͉̕e̴̺̱̅̑ ̶̑͜ͅc̸͇̋a̷͔͙̓̋n̸̪͇̎ ̸̗̻̓͑â̵̯̂n̴̗̱̏͠s̴̮̽̓ẇ̷̮e̸̗̥͂r̸̟͊͒ ̶͎͊̈́t̷͓̼̐h̶̦̬̎ǎ̶̬̼̀t̷̮̥͐͝.̴̜̥͝”

Then the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian takes the backseat whilst trying to gain control of his new situation.

From his spot on the top of the Police Department, Grian was quietly having a mental breakdown behind the mask that had been shoved onto his face.

He wasn’t in control anymore. The Watchers had forced him into a new place, what they told him to call home, which made Grian almost break down in a single second. They forced him to change his clothes, for they were “clothes of a mortal, unfit for him now that he had ascended”. The comforting and usual red was replaced by a pale lavender, the color of a new watcher. The worst of it, however, was that they forced a newfound power into his body through a hand carved, bleached white mask. Long stalactites of wood protruded from the bottom of it like two venomous fangs, with eyes carved to look so small but see everything, all with a faint tint of purple. Not to mention the damned symbol on the very top.

The mask was meant to get him accustomed to the drastic changes he would go through in the next few days, and then was just protocol to wear, for his superiors never took them off. He would be in the back seat of his own body for now, no longer feeling pain as raw energy coursed through his bloodstream, growing wings on his back like angels.

Grian didn’t know how to react then, albeit that was about an hour ago, maybe two. They had taken away his hard earned items, including his TNT, and told him to obey. He couldn’t fight back, he couldn’t run, he couldn’t call for help. He didn’t know how to fly yet, not to mention they would catch him, so he was stuck with saying yes to a life he didn’t want. 

The minute he agreed, they whisked him off to somewhere. That somewhere being his Evo, perfectly balanced on the slanted roof of a brick and stone masterpiece.  _ His  _ masterpiece. Which was why, even though the mask made him stay perfectly still, his soul was curled over itself, contemplating what would happen to him if he stepped out of line to rejoin his friends. 

He didn’t. He couldn’t.

In front of him, The Watchers, which he had dubbed ‘Braid’ and ‘Crown’, for the way they wore their incredibly long hair, had cast the sky to night. They had hidden Grian from sight, behind their towering heights, for a reason he didn’t know. For now, he watched them talk in broken English to the people he couldn’t see under the starless sky, two spotlights on his kidnappers.

“O̷h̵,̸ ̶i̸t̵’̶s̷ ̵j̵u̸s̴t̵ ̴S̸a̴l̸e̶m̸ ̷a̷n̵d̴ ̵T̸a̷u̵r̴t̴i̷s̵ ̵h̷e̴r̴e̴.̶ ̷W̸o̸n̸’̸t̸ ̶a̴l̴l̸ ̵o̴f̵ ̴y̶o̸u̶ ̸c̷o̷m̶e̸ ̵o̴u̷t̸?̶ ̵D̶o̸n̷’̸t̴ ̴y̴o̸u̴ ̶w̵a̸n̴t̴ ̵t̸o̸ ̷k̸n̶o̷w̵ ̴w̵h̶a̶t̸ ̸h̷a̷p̷p̴e̶n̷e̶d̴ ̴t̴o̵ ̴y̶o̵u̷r̴ ̸p̷r̷e̸c̸i̷o̵u̵s̴ ̷D̵i̵a̷m̸o̶n̵d̴?̶” Braid cooed. Diamond. If he was calling them names, guess it was only fair that they had a name for him too. 

Grian heard footsteps, and someone unsheathe a sword. Better hearing came with all this ‘great power’, supposedly. He could tell who was there just by the sound of their voices.

“Hey, what the hell? Where’s Grian?!” Martyn. Always so subtle.

“I’ve got a sword, and I ain’t afraid to use it!” Timmy. Braid and Crown laughed an unholy laugh on that comment. Grian chuckled a little, but he didn’t want to.

“Our friend is gone and you show up out of nowhere. Don’t you think that’s a  _ little _ suspicious?” Pearl. He was a bit scared for her now that she had called them out, but knowing her she would be fine.

“Y’know I’m starting to believe that you’re behind this. And I don’t usually make conclusions.” Taurtis.

All other voices drowned out in a single moment.

Taurtis. Taurtis, who he had stuck in a maze only for him to die and respawn, both of them laughing the whole time at it. Taurtis, who had gotten stuck in the in-between before and was the only one to have come out to tell it’s tales. Taurtis, who had become Mayor of Evo by Grian’s work alone, because he didn’t sign up in the first place. Taurtis, who he had summoned to Evo in twelve days with twelve flowers and a statue of his face. Braid and Crown had taken Grian away from Taurtis. Something he wasn’t and never was going to be okay about.

He was brought back to the real world by the light, flowery voice of Braid, who laughed at another of his friends.

“̷O̸h̵,̴ ̶y̶o̵u̸ ̴p̸l̶a̵y̷e̶r̸s̵ ̸a̷r̸e̶ ̴t̸r̷u̶l̷y̶ ̴f̵u̴n̸ ̵t̶o̵ ̷w̵a̴t̵c̶h̴ ̸o̶v̵e̴r̷.̸ ̵C̵a̸n̷ ̶I̶ ̷t̶e̵l̶l̵ ̵t̴h̷e̶m̷ ̷C̴r̶o̷w̵n̶?̵”̴ 

“Tell us  _ what? _ ”

“̸W̵h̶y̷ ̶d̷o̴n̵’̶t̶ ̶w̷e̷ ̵j̴u̵s̴t̷ ̴s̴h̴o̴w̶ ̷t̴h̸e̵m̸?̴”̷

Grian wanted to scream at them, tell them he was right there, rip off these heavy but not clothes, burn the wings off his back, and rejoin them. Bring things back to normal. Make it all one big scare that had no implications, whatsoever. He tried to move, and somehow it worked. He moved, as the two Watchers in front of him stepped aside, a wicked grin on both of their faces. 

‘ _ You’re going back’ _ , he thought to himself as his wings worked without him and lifted him off the ground.

_ ‘You’re going back’ _ , he thought to himself as he was dragged forward by a force that wasn’t his doing.

_ ‘You’re going back’ _ was the last thing he said to himself to try and make the problem go away before he looked up, spotlight shining on him.

He had fully taken the backseat now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO CHAPTER TWO IS FINALLY UP! I was really busy while writing this week and also got sick, so if this chapter is shorter than chapter 1 thats the reason. I really wanna thank you all for actually letting me do this, writing makes me happy and the fact that 230 people have read it in one week makes it even better. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first chapter of what will be a multi chapter story (hopefully, if i don't forget about it a/o it doesn't flop) in the ATUS au. The work is not canon, nor is the basic premise mine, the au was created by aayaptre on AO3, please check their work out.


End file.
